


Dance On My Grave - A Songvid

by LightSpinner



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightSpinner/pseuds/LightSpinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter which world she's in, people will always hate Regina. Summary's kinda cruddy, but the vid's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance On My Grave - A Songvid

**Author's Note:**

> This was created last year, before 2nd season started. I'm uploading preexisting material into the new account. Also, this is the 2nd vid I ever made.

Enjoy!

I'd love to hear what you think.

P.S. I'm creating a personal website, which has everything I've written or vidded that has ever been put online, & download links for the vids. If you're interested, check it out at: lightsweaving.weebly.com.


End file.
